


Nothing To Be Afraid

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said that soothing fears of thunderstorms couldn't move forward altogether different things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In honor of the Angst War, I would like to start THE SNOOPY WAR.  
> As you know when Snoopy would start to write it was always, It was a dark and stormy night....
> 
> I have written the first "Dark and stormy Night." So would love to see what others would shoot back, one shots.

It was a dark and stormy night and Aaron was admonishing himself to drive carefully in the pouring rain. The sight was terrible, the water was running across the street in rivers and even without any fear of thunder and lightning the cracks and flashes could easily startle even a seasoned agent let alone other drivers.

He didn‘t mind being out during the storm. Their job certainly didn‘t spare them the harsher sides of the elements, but still he wanted to get home as soon as he could. He should have been home hours ago if only the damned budget meeting hadn‘t gone on for hours and hours.

He didn‘t have a problem with thunderstorms - but Jack did.

Like so many children his son was scared by the loud noises and wasn‘t all that fond of the bright flashes of light either. His fears had only gotten worse after the death of Haley. Aaron thought it was a combination of hearing the bang of a shot and afterwards his mother being dead and losing the familiar comfort of her arms that had made so much bearable.

Aaron wanted to be with his son. This was by far the worst storm they‘d had this season and he was anxious how Jack would hold up. It was bad enough that he missed so many parts of his son‘s life but he never wanted for Jack to miss the support of his father if he could help it.

And tonight Jack wasn‘t even with Jessica. His sister-in-law had an evening class to get to so Aaron had to find a last minute alternative to look after his son. Of all the people that came to mind Reid had offered to babysit. Aaron knew that the BAU kids were mostly immune to the Reid-Effect but there was a huge difference between Reid spending an hour or two helping Jack with some homework or watching a DVD and Reid comforting Jack through his fear of storms.

Finally he reached his building and headed up to his apartment.

Unlocking his door he was a little surprised to see the living room empty. He put away his things, secured his weapon and hung his jacket over a chair. He followed the murmur of voices to his own bedroom.

What he found there made him smile.

In the middle of his bed, propped up against and snuggled into more pillows than he thought he owned sat Spencer Reid with Jack at his side. There was a stack of children‘s science books on the nightstand and Jack was intently looking at a laptop screen. The curtains were drawn shut but the thunder was rolling outside like it had all evening. Jack seemed to barely notice.

Spencer looked up at Aaron leaning in the doorway and smiled. “Hey Jack, look who made it home.“

“Dad!“ The boy scrambled to the edge of the mattress and held out his arms. Aaron was more than happy to come over to him as expected and pick him up, sitting down with his son in his lap. Spencer relaxed back into the pillows behind them.

“Hey buddy. Did you have a nice evening with Spencer?“

“Yes! Spencer brought books. Do you know that thunder is just airs rubbing against each other? And that lightning is just really, really much e-lec-tric-ty like what makes the TV work?“

“It‘s electri _ci_ ty and yes I knew that but I‘m sure Spencer can explain it much better.“ He ruffled his son‘s hair. “So, thunderstorms don‘t frighten you so much any more?“

Jack shrugged. “It‘s better. Spencer says it‘s not dangerous inside. But I don‘t want to be outside. Is that okay?“

“That‘s very okay, Jack. It‘s no fun being outside in this weather anyway,“ Aaron told him with an encouraging smile. He turned to the young genius. “Science books against fear of thunder?“

Spencer gave him an uncertain shrug. “I always found it easier to deal with things I understood. I just thought it was worth a try for Jack as well.“

“Well apparently it was the perfect solution. Thank you.“ He had added the last close to a whisper. “So what were you watching?“

“The Singing Ringing Tree. Spencer is telling it because it‘s German.“

Aaron looked at Spencer with question in his eyes.

“It‘s a fairy tell about a haughty princess and how she learns to be less selfish. The movie was made in East-Germany in the fifties. The BBC made a voice over but I only own the original on DVD.“

“Sounds good. I‘ve never heard of this fairy tale. Can I join in?“

“Yes, you can sit here.“ Jack scrambled back into the pillows and directed his father on his other side.

The three got comfortable and restarted the movie. Spencer was very good about translating the dialogue on the fly - or rather from memory - and even made all the voices, much to Jack‘s enjoyment.

The storm raged on outside totally ignored by the three on the bed.

Later they were snuggled under the blankets, Jack rolled in between them.

“Are you sure I shouldn‘t go home? The storm is dying down.“

“And how would I explain to Jack that you aren‘t here anymore when he wakes up?“

“How are we going to explain that we‘re sharing a bed? He was too tired to really care tonight but tomorrow he‘ll catch on to the fact that that isn‘t something two grown men do normally. Your son is clever, you know.“

“Yeah, it‘s a curse,“ Aaron answered with mischief in his eyes and voice. “We‘re going to tell him about us. I was looking for a good occasion anyway.“

“Aaron... Are you sure?“

“Unless you‘d rather keep it quiet a little longer. I know what you are to me and I‘m not ashamed of it, Spencer. Being careful at work is one thing but I want to be honest to our friends and family. I especially want Jack to know that I‘m happy again, that life can turn good again, despite everything. I also want us to spend time together, the three of us. Maybe it‘s selfish but I don‘t want to have to split my free time between my two favourite men. It‘s too little with either of you anyway.“

Spencer looked deep into Aaron‘s eyes, searching for something.

“Okay.“

“Okay?“

“Yeah, okay. I have no doubts about my feelings for you either. I still don‘t know what you see in me but my own selfishness won‘t let me walk away from it, so we‘re even, I guess. Jack is a great kid and for what ever reasons likes me, so I think I‘ll like spending time with the two of you. But... let‘s not move too far too fast, okay? Don‘t make plans to move me in here or anything.“

Aaron chuckled. “I know you, Spencer. I won‘t push you, I promise. Come here.“

Spencer leaned over to Aaron who met him halfway over Jack‘s sleeping form. They shared a slightly awkward loving kiss that lasted until Jack turned in his sleep and bumped a knee into Spencer‘s stomach.

Aaron let out a snort of laughter. “Welcome to life with a kid.“

“I guess I‘ll have to adapt. I look forward to it.“

They fell asleep with their fingers linked over the blanket while the thunder rumbled on in the distance as the storm was moving on.


End file.
